


Another Accident

by Taolicious



Series: YuzuVier [10]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolicious/pseuds/Taolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third time this week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulpeace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulpeace/gifts).



> Fucking oops. Again.

It was the third time this week. Yuzuru had stripped slowly in front of him and touched himself achingly slow. Javier could only sit there and watch, knowing what the younger man was up to. He waited until the perfect moment, when Yuzuru had one hand on his own cock and one on Javier's. He gripped Yuzuru by the wrist and turned him around, taking both of his wrists in one hand. He walked the man towards the wall and pushed him against it, leaning his weight against him. "Fucking tease," he whispered, biting Yuzuru's ear lobe. He ground his hips tauntingly against Yuzuru's ass, his cock slipping between his cheeks. "Is this what you wanted?" Javi growled.

Yuzuru rolled his hips back. He'd taken the time to prepare himself for Javier, but he already knew the Spaniard wanted three fingers in him just for the effect it had on Yuzu. Javier gripped his waist, pulling his hips flush against his. "You stretched yourself again?" He let his fingers slide down the cleft of the Japanese man's ass, answering his own question. "What did I tell you last time?" Yuzuru pretended not to hear him, though his mouth was so close to his ear, it would've been impossible. "I asked you a question, querido." Javier jutted his hips forward, slipping just the tip of his cock inside. Yuzuru moaned loudly, pushing back, but Javi was prepared for this. He held Yuzu's hips still, smirking. "Answer me, querido." He gently nipped at the skin of Yuzuru's neck and slid his hand down to grip the younger man's cock.

"You-You like it...You like it when I don't...So you c-can do it," Yuzuru whined, biting his lip as Javier touched him. "Ha-have I been bad?"

"I told you not to, Yuzu." Javier got down on his knees and pulled Yuzuru's hips closer to him. "How loose will you be around my tongue, now, hmmm?" Yuzuru whimpered, pushing his hips back again, and Javier gently smacked his ass. "No, Yuzu. Stay still. And if you don't...well...you won't want that." Yuzu vaguely wondered what kind of punishment Javier could come up with, but shuddered and all thought was lost the second the older man's warm, wet tongue touched his ring of muscle. Yuzuru braced himself against the wall, moaning obscenely and absently wondering if the neighbors could hear them. He certainly hoped so.

Javier easily slipped two fingers in next to his tongue, working the younger man closer to orgasm with every movement. He pulled away and stood up, giving a gentle tap to the man's ass. He pulled the other man's leg up and wrapped it around his waist, again slipping just the tip into his hole. "Comfortable?"

Yuzuru nodded fervently, not particularly caring what position he was in. The only thing he wanted was Javier's cock in his ass and his face pressed against the wall. "Fuck me, Javi!" Javier obliged, sliding into the tight ass and groaning loudly as Yuzuru's leg wrapped tighter around his waist and pulled him further in. He hissed, his nails digging into the younger man's waist. Yuzuru moaned and pushed his hips back, hoping that Javier wouldn't stop him for once. He didn't. In fact, Yuzuru was pretty sure Javier's hands pulled him closer. Yuzu arched his back, needing the Spaniard to move.

Javier thrust in, setting a quick pace, needing release. He'd been hard and tense all day, and Yuzuru wasn't much help when he'd inquired earlier. Now he knew why. Yuzuru had been waiting for them to be in a more appropriate setting, seeing as the ice at the Cricket Club was relatively public. He'd been smart about it, and Javier was just acting like a horny teenager in the locker room. Either that, or he was getting Javier worked up for this all along, which was more than likely the case. He'd been doing the same thing the entire week he'd been back. "You like seeing me aroused in public, don't you?" he growled in Yuzuru's ear. Yuzuru moaned, refusing to answer that. Either way, it would end in a spanking, and he almost craved it. "Querido...you have to get better at answering questions or all of this stops, I go to bed horny, and you can be left here to finish yourself."

Yuzuru looked over his shoulder and blushed. "Yeah...I-I do...I like seeing you all worked up for me. I like it when other people can see what I do to you. It's hot~" he whispered, turning his face back to the wall. Yuzuru's words sent Javi into the downward spiral of orgasm, and the younger man followed as Javi came into his ass. He shuddered against the Spaniard, letting his leg drop and leaning heavily against the wall. "Fuck..." he groaned as Javier pulled out. Cum dripped from his hole, and he flushed an embarrassed red.

He sank to the floor as Javier walked away. He heard the sound of the bathroom sink running, then shutting off, and Javi's footsteps entering the room. The Spaniard pulled Yuzuru's hips up, and Yuzu let his face rest on the floor as Javier cleaned him. "I love you, Yuzuru."

Yuzuru hummed softly, content. "I love you too, Javier."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! :D


End file.
